As landscape lights, spike lights are lights indispensable for outdoor decoration, and widely applied in parks, plazas, communities, streets, courtyard and other places. In order to adjust the height, existing spike lights are formed by generally connecting and muff-coupling segmented hollow columns and then connecting them to spikes. The segmented combination of such spike lights wastes the material and space, and it is likely to cause the missing of assembled parts, so that it is convenient for users.
In addition, traditional spike lights can irradiate in only one direction, but there will be a shaded area on the side opposite to the lamps. The lighting width is insufficient, and good irradiation effects cannot be realized. In order to solve the problem of insufficient lighting width, some of spike lights are provided with a plurality of lamps facing various directions at a same position on a post. However, as there are electric wires for each lamp, it is likely to result in the disorder of the electric wires, and the height cannot be adjusted so that the flexibility is poor.